Heros of Justice semrnt 1
by Arsenal Orion
Summary: In a holy grail war, a novice mage accidentally summons a ruthless saber-class servant with extraordinary abilities. However when he learns of Sabers past and shameful actions and frequently asks himself "how did he become a Heroic spirit?" Will he break his pact with saber because of the unusual circumstances or will he stand and fight beside his first partner


Summary: In a holy grail war a novice mage accidentally summons a ruthless saber class servant with extraordinary abilities. However when he learns of Sabers past and shameful actions and frequently asks himself "how did he become a Heroic spirit?" Will he break his pact with saber because of the unusual circumstances or will he stand and fight beside his first partner

Fate stay night star wars fanfic

Darkness of the servant and light of the master

Chapter 1 The master and the Saber

Shirou Emiya a novice mage of the age of seventeen was bleeding with a severe stab wound from an unknown servant ordered by a unknown master. He was taking shelter after hours of running. However he was found in his shed by his pursuer. He was being hunted by the servant Lancer. As Lancer approached he raised his spear. A frown formed on Lancers face. "It's a shame. Having to kill someone. A civilian no less." Lancer said. "Well kid it looks like this is the end for you". Lancer said regrettably. Shiro struggled to speak. "I won't die…..Not to the likes of you!" Shiro exclaimed. Then the shed was lit with a bright light. Shiro was blinded temporarily by the mysterious light. When Shiro looked up and saw something he had not expected. Lancer was paralyzed with fear as he looked to the source of the light as the sound of labored breathing approached. A figure stepped forward. Four tatous appeared on Shiro's right hand which are command seals.

"A machine!" Lancer said crumbling with fear. The figure remained silent. "Well you can't exist without your master!" Lancer shouted. He tried to thrust his spear towards Shiro when a light seemed to be like a sword forced Lancer to retreat. The figure walked up to Shiro then kneeled. It or he reminded Shiro of a samurai except it was dressed in all black, and the armor encased his body totally and completely. He also had a cape on his back. "Are you worthy to be my master?" The caped figure asked. "Wait what? What do you mean master?" Shiro asked in confusion. The servant looked around to examine his surroundings. When he looked outside he saw Lancer standing their staring. "I will not be long master. The servant said. The black armored servant walked outside and pulled out his mysterious weapon. He had not yet deployed his blade. "Well looks like this is your first time to face a heroic spirit isn't that right servant?" Lancer asked. "This is indeed my first deployment as a heroic spirit,...however this is not my first time dueling with someone of my equal skill and weapon." Saber said. Shiro struggled to stand. Saber grabbed something from behind his back. It was another mysterious weapon. "Master." Saber said getting Shiro's attention. He opened his hand and the mysterious weapon floated into Shiro's hand. Saber turned around and pressed the button on his mettle weapon. A red blade grew from the hilt of the silver object. "Now you fall here Lancer!" the servant said with darkness. "Funny." Lancer said. The two titans charged each other. Sabers blade clashing with Lancer's spear. Saber saw an opportunity after Lancers fifth failed strike. He knocked Lancer down and then attempted to take Lancers life. Luckily for lancer he was fast enough to dodge the blade but he did not get out unscathed. Sabers glowing blade inflicted a major cut on lancer. One even more serious than the one lancer inflicted on Shiro. "I have toyed with you long enough." Saber said. He retracted his blade and put his hand up. He seemed to start gripping on a object that could not be seen. Somehow Lancer couldn't breath. He started to attempt to grab the thing holding to his throat but had no avail because nothing was nothing to grab. Lancer's spear started to glow. He swung the spear. A energy wave hit Saber sliding him back however it did not encroach on Sabers balance. "How did a piece of crap like you become a Hero?!" Lancer questioned. "And what are you? A caster a saber?" Lancer conticed. "Such fowl language." Saber said unfazed. Saber drew his blade once more. Lancer suddenly stood up right. "Looks like we will have to continue another time…..Saber." Lancer said with a devilish smile on his face. "I am being recalled by my master." Lancer said as if he was disappointed. He started to walk away when Saber throwed his blade at Lancer. Lancer dodged it but he lost his right arm in the process. The blade returned to Saber. "My master did not order me to stop." Saber said. "It's ok saber let him go he clearly isn't a match for you." Shiro said.

"Next time kid." Lancer said. "Good luck" Shiro responded as Lancer dematerialized. Saber kneeled. "Master." Saber said. "Ok one don't call me master call me Shiro." "Two I'm not even a proper mage so I summoned you by accident." "Three you don't half to kneel." Shiro said. Saber got up onto his feet." Hmm. Shiro….very well it is much more fitting." Saber said. "You may not be a proper master but you are my master nonetheless." Wait here…...Shiro." Saber turned as if he sensed something." "There are enemies outside the gates." Saber said. "Wait what!" Shiro responded as Saber jumped over the buildings and the sounds of swords clashing begin. Shiro ran outside the gates to see Saber cutting a servant's bow in half. Saber rose his blade to strike down the servant he was fighting. "SABER STOP!" Shirou shouted and a command seal which is one of the tatues on his hands disappeared and Sabers arm started to shake as if he was trying to kill the servant but could not. Saber turned to face Shiro. "Are you insane master?!" Saber questioned Shiro. Ah so that's how it is my good novice master. A girl dressed in red said behind the man Saber was fighting. Before anyone could react Shiro passed out from his wounds.

Chapter 2 complicated relations

When Shiro awoke he found himself resting in his room. Then he saw someone unexpected. It was the female master from yesterday. "YEEE!" Shiro exclaimed in surprise to see her sitting beside his bed. "Ah good to see that you are awake Shiro." The young master said. "Tohsaka!" Shirou exclaimed still surprised. "Well my job was to keep you safe in here till you awoke I guess I should leave." Tohsaka said. "Oh by the way meet me at the park when you have time." Tohsaka said. "Wait where is saber?" Shirou asked. "Oh I don't know….He did say he would still be in the perimeter though." Tohsaka said. "Well I will leave now that my life debt is partially repaid." Tohsaka continued. "Wait what life debt? Shiro asked with cluelessness." You stopped Saber from killing us therefore he can't harm us in the future unless you use another command seal to get him to do otherwise." She explained. "Why are servants even here?" Shiro asked. "Wait you don't know?" Tohsaka asked with surprise. "No I don't. I try to avoid mage battles." Shiro said. "Battles….this is a war." Tohsaka said. "I guess I'll meet you at the park tomorrow so you can explain." Shiro said. "Yeah I guess you will." Tohsaka said with a cheery voice. "Alright see you later." Shrio responded. After about five minutes of clearing his head and regaining balance Shiro was finally able to leave his room. He caught a peculiar yet welcoming smell. He opened his door and made his way to the kitchen. Then he saw a man in black Jeans and a dark brown shirt with black gloves and boots. He had brown hair and blue eyes and was about six foot seven feet tall. He also looked about shiro's age. "Ah master good to see that you are awake." Saber said. "Wait Saber that's you!" Shiro asked with surprise. "Yes….is this form a problem?" Saber asked. "No no I am just surprised that someone so young could have possibly become a heroic spirit." Shiro said with awkwardness. Shiro noticed that Saber had meat on the grill. "What are you cooking?" Shiro asked. "According to this guiding item it is an american bacon burger." Saber said with confusion. "We are in Japan." Shiro said as he scratched his head."

"Well I would like to try all the foods of this era." Saber responded. "I didn't know that you could cook. Shiro said. "You don't know a lot of things." Saber said. "Oh crap!" Shiro said when he looked at the time. "What is it Shiro?" Saber asked. "Um ok your public name is going to be Alex and you are an exchange student from America ok?" Shiro said in a rush of words. "I don't understand." Saber said. Right after Saber finished that sentence the front door was opened. Two women walked through then closed the door. "Fugina Suko it's good to see you two." Shiro said. They greeted him then they noticed Saber now also known as also as Alex . "Who is he?" Fugina asked with suspicion. "This is Alex and he is an exchange student from America who volunteered to work with me to better understand our culture." Shiro said with a nervous laugh. "Ok." Suko said."Wait that's it, and why you?" Fugina asked still suspicious. "He Volunteered" Saber/Alex said. 'Oh….Ok.' Fulgoni said. "Anyone want a old fashioned american burger?" Alex asked. "I do!" Suko said. "Alright then." Alex/Saber said as he placed four plates on the table. They all gathered around the table they each bowed their heads to say grace and then they began to eat the food that Alex/Saber had made. Suko picked up her chopsticks confused. Alex laughed even though he was confused himself. "It's ok to get your hands dirty." Alex/Saber said. He picked the burger up and took a bite out of it. Fugoni looked at Alex/Saber with surprise. When Fugoni took a bite of the burger the same way "Alex" did her eyes widened. "This is amazing." she said with joy. "Thank you Alex." Suko said. Shiro repeated Suko, and so did Fugoni. After Everyone ate Shiro gave Alex/Saber a tour of the house and was surprised to find a small dojo.

"Shiro is it ok if I use the dojo from time to time?" Alex/Saber asks shiro. "Of course any time." Shiro responded. "Here is your room Saber." Shiro said. " Thank you very much." Saber said. "Well good night Shiro" Saber said. "Good night." Shiro responded.

When Shiro started having nightmares all of this changed. It all started on when Shiro allowed Sabe to live in the house. That first nightmare showed a war. One that Saber fought in but not as Saber as a Rider. Shiro was awoken by magical strings pulling Shiro from his house and into a temple in the jungle. Luckily Saber was awake so he could sense the shift in mana pulling Shiro away. When Saber finally reached the location Shiro had been brought He could not get through silently he would have to go through the front gate. Shiro had seen the face of his captor. It was the Caster class servant. "Why hello little Shiro Emiya." The twisted female servant said. Shiro managed a fake smile. "Hello Caster." He responded. "I don't have time for chit chat so let's get those command seals off." She sneered. Then a gunshot went off. Caster caught on fire screaming she could not dose the flames. Then she simply fizzled from existence. The one who Shot her was in a black cloak and had a handgun but jumped out of the temple and into the darkness. Then the sounds of swords clashing began. After Shiro finally reached the entrance he saw Saber in his dark armor fighting the assassin class servant. "Well I think I know the new length of your adaptive blade." Assassin said calmly. How is it possible to learn the length of my blade after such a short exchange." Saber muttered. "It's because I was trained extensively in the art of swordsmanship." Assassin respond. Saber remained silent. "I respect you saber you fight for the life of someone you barely know and yet you still to protect him why? Assassin asked. "I don't need a reason to protect someone who wants no bloodshed." Saber responded.

"That is a honorable response it's a pity we can't be allies."Assassin responded. "So I will let you get your master and leave." Assassin said. Assassin stepped aside and Saber walked up the stairs to retrieve Shiro. "You don't deserve to be a hero" Saber heard behind him. He turned around to see who said that it was Archer. The servant that is under the command of Tohsaka. "I'll kill Shiro before you even get close." Archer declared. Assassin stepped into Archers path. "I would be breaking my word if I let you through Archer." Assassin said sternly. "Well then I have always enjoyed a good fight to the death." Archer said. "Such dishonorable words I will put you in your place!" Assassin said with anger. "You can try." saber said with two servants engaged in battle. One fighting for honor and honesty the other for darkness and despair. Saber could care less if Assassin won. Actually that is a lie. If Assasin would lose then that would make things a lot harder for Saber and Shiro in the future. After Saber made it to the top he found Shiro barely conscious. Saber remained silent and picked shiro up still cut from head to toe because of the magic strings or whatever they were. Shiro was in agony. Saber would not allow these transgressions to pass. "Where is the enemy servant?" Saber asked Shiro in rage. "Dead" Shiro responded. Immediately after that sentence was finished Shiro passed out from the pain alone caused by his wounds. Archer had wounds of his own from fighting Assassin. So he had to retreat. After Saber retrieved shiro and carried him to the house and rested shiro's body on his bed. His landlord Fugoni saw Shiro in his state she screamed. Suko ran into the room in response and both of them stared at Alex/Saber in his armor. All Alex did was take Shiro's wounds and sutured them. After hours of waiting Suko and Fugoni demanded an explanation. "That is information that only my master can disclose." Saber said. "Wait mater!?" Suko asked. "Yes I will ask him to give me permission to explain." Saber said. After that Shiro woke up with Suko by his side. "SHIRO!" Suko shouted. "Master it is good to see that you have awakened." Alex said still in his armor. "Why does he call you master?" Fugoni asked me with anger. "I'm a mage I can summon heroic spirits from the past or the future if I participate in a war." "The reason I came home this badly hurt is because someone tried to assassinate me her name was caster but another mage rescued me then lept into the shadows." Shiro said. "Wait another mage!?" Saber asked. "Yeah why do you ask Saber?" Shiro asked. "What was he wearing?" Saber persisted. "A dark cloak and used a handgun to kill caster why do you ask?" Shrio inquired. "That man has killed over two thousand people when he was alive even moreso when he became a heroic spirit." Saber explained. "That's horrible." Suko responded with horror in her eyes. "If he saved you it's probably because he wants to kill you himself." Saber concluded. "Is there anyway to protect him?" Fugoni asked. "Not that I am aware of." Saber responded. " Saber and I promised a fellow combatant in this war that we would meet in the park so she would explain the condition of the war, so we might as well go now." Shiro said "Stay safe." Suko said with worry.

As Shiro and Saber in the form of Alex approached the park a little twelve year old girl approached them. She had a simile that only people who know true darkness can give and said: "Your saber better be good enough big brother." When Shiro heard the words "big brother" he turned around. The little girl was gone. "She is a mage." Saber pointed out. "Yeah that much is obvious but why did she call me big brother?" Shiro asked. "She spoke?" Alex asked in surprise. "Yes why?" Shiro asked. " I felt pure evil coming of of her aura." Alex said. "Your one to talk I felt that when you first appeared." Shiro said. When they finally arrived at the park Tohsaka was waiting for them. " Good to see that you could arrive Emiya" Tohsaka said. "So when do we go over the details?" Shiro asked. "I'll take both of you to the overseer of the holy grail war." Tohsaka said. "Fine by me." Shiro said. Alex remained silent and followed Shiro. When they arrived they found themselves at a church.

The man inside turns out to be a fake priest. "Ah you must be the novice mage that Tohsaka told me about my name is Michael." The fake priest said. "Well then michael we could really use an explanation about the holy grail war." Saber said bluntly. Shrio could have sworn she heard Tohsaka chuckle under her breath. "The holy grail war is fought by seven masters each equipped with a servant that is most suited to serve that particular master for that particular war, However you will not get the same servant twice. There is more when there is only one master left that master will get any wish granted." Michael said. "What if the wish is for there to be no more holy grail wars?" Shiro asks. "Then the holy grail wars will cease to continue." Michael said. "Thank you for your time Michael. Saber said. As they exited the building Shiro stopped in his tracks and he looked as if he saw a ghost. "What is it Shiro?" Saber asked him. Then he turned to see what saber was looking at. It was that little girl except she has a extremely large servant behind her. "Berserker!" Tohsaka shouted. Archer get in position for fire support!" she said. When she turned to face Shiro and Saber she saw that Shiro had the mysterious blade that Saber gave him but it wasn't yet deployed and Saber was in his dark armor and had his in his hand as well. "Run" Saber said as he jumped over the gate and approached Berserker. "Wielder of Berserker I wish an audience with you." Saber asked. The little girl approached Saber with a genuine smile on her face. "Yes what is it Saber?" The girl asked. "I wish that if I die you let my master go he was dragged into this and after all, and he is your brother." Saber pleaded. "Oh but that would be boring." She responded. The girl sighed. " I do admire your respect for your enemys so I'll kill you properly. Berserker kill him quickly." The little girl said. Before Saber could react Berserker's blade struck Sabers helmet. The force of the strike sent Saber flying and the impact left a crater in the rode. Saber kneeled to regain stamina. When he got up he looked up half of his true face was reviled. He had yellow eyes and had a third degree burn across his face. He got up and dusted his shoulder off. "I see so that's how it is going to be….. Very well." Saber said with half anger and half irritation. Saber got in a strange fighting position. His original metal weapon was replaced with a different one. When he deployed the blade it was not red it was black. Sabers smile could be seen. He walked slowly towards Berserker. "Berserker you hit like a child." Saber said. Berserker was lost in fury. When berserker charged saber and attempted to strike Saber saber was no longer there he was behind Berserker. Saber sliced Berserkers left arm off and then jumped back about twenty eight feet. " Emiya how does your servant qualify as a Saber he should be a berserker?" Tohsaka asked. Shiro didn't speak he was paralyzed with fear. "Berserker stop! our little nuance has turned into a mystery I love mysteries." the little girl said. "By the way my name is Ilya." Ilya said. They disappeared into the darkness and Saber replaced his black blade for his normal one. Saber came to comfort Shiro. "It's ok it's over." Saber said. "Saber is that what you really look like?" Tohsaka asked. Saber gasped when he realized half of his faceplate was broken. "It is ever since I lost my will to survive." Saber said as the rest of them started to walk home towards Shiro's home.

Chapter 3: A Saber at a school

Since Saber can make himself look like he is about Shiro's age he can go to school with shiro. However his goal was to learn as much as possible about this era. He was especially interested in history. Little did they know another master let alone three was attending this school. Tohsaka was one and two others also attended. Shiro was unsure as of who they were but it didn't matter because that day is a half day. Shiro was always asked how he got his wounds but he would say the same thing every time. " It was a freak accident when I was helping someone fix something." Although it wasn't a total lie. He has an opportunity to help Saber get any wish granted that he choses. Tohsaka was appalled by the idea of letting a servant get his wish because that could result in that person never becoming a heroic spirit. Though she did have a point Shiro didn't care as long as he could help someone he would do it. Alex better known as Saber was always laughing at people's Jokes and people laughed at his. He seemed to be getting along great for a first day.

On the way home the two friends realized that after the holy grail war Saber would be sent back to the void to await to be summoned again. This was a depressing topic so Shiro changed it quickly. "So what was that black blade?" Shiro asked. "The black blade means that you know true darkness" Saber responde." Plus it is my backup." Alex said. "What you mean that isn't your noble phantasm?" Shiro asked. "No it just cuts a lot faster when I really am in trouble I dual wield." Saber said. "So that's your noble phantasm?" Shiro asked. "Yes it is" Saber responded. "I think it's a shame being forced to duel wield?" A metallic voice said. They turned to see it was the one who saved Shrio from Caster. "Why do you say that?" Shiro asked. "My rival killed me while duel wielding." The figure responded. After that his shape started to fade and the glowing red eyes disappeared from thin air. "What was that all about?" Shiro asked. "I don't know." Alex/Saber responded. "Any way he doesn't seem to be interested in harming us today." Shiro said. Hay can you train me to fight with a sword like you do….or at least attempt to." Shiro asked. "I don't see why not." Alex/Saber said. As they walked home there were major mana fluctuations in the air. You could practically smell a battle. "Let's go see who is fighting." Saber said. Saber faster than the eye can see converted to his dark armor his faceplate repaired. They jumped into the battlefield to see that Archer and Tohsaka was fighting berserker. Tohsaka was hurt badly she was attempting to crawl away while Archer holded Berserker off. "Saber help Archer!" Shiro shouted. "Understood." Saber responded he drew his red blade and dived head first into battle. "Tohsaka!" Shiro shouted as he helped her up. She was bleeding from the head. "Careful you might have a concussion." Shiro said with worry. "BERSERKER!" Saber shouted as he pulled a second blade. Saber was now duel wielding. "Lets finish this!" Saber shouted with nothing but fury. Berserker charged Saber and this time his arm was regenerated. He attempted to strike Saber down but Saber saw it coming. Saber dodged the attack. His swords met with Berserkers. "You shall **NOT** harm any more humans!" Saber shouted. Then saber pulled his swords away then he swung them both at Berserker's sword. When the swords clashed with Berserkers Berserker's sword shattered like glass. Saber wasn't done yet. He charged Berserker and then he sliced Berserker in half with his black blade killing Berserker. Saber was too weak to stand and fell to his knees. The massive power drain from Shiro might as well as put his organs in a blender. Saber passed out and Shiro puked up blood from the sudden power drain then he passed out too. "SHIRO!" he heard a fimmen voice shout before being drove into unconsciousness

When the Shiro awoke he found himself in his residence. Shrio got up but then puked up more blood. Shiro could not figure out what was happening to him at that point in time. Archer walked into Shiro's room with a bowl of soup and a rag. He gave the rag to Shiro and then gave him a bowl of soup after Shrio wiped the blood away. "Here drink this." Archer said. Shiro as trusting as he was drank from the bowl. Then he felt the energies he lost rushing into his body. It kind of tasted like chicken soup. "Where is Saber?" Shiro asked. "He is in the room next to this one." Archer said. "I thank you for saving us." Archer said. " If you didn't arrive when you did Tohsaka and I would both be dead." Archer said with gratitude. "Your welcome." Shiro said. " "Shrio Alex we're home." Shiro heard Fulgoni said. Archer pulled his blade but so did Shrio. Shrio with his blue blade of light deployed threatened Archer without words not to harm Suko or Fugoni. Archer got the message and put his blades away. Shrio turned his sword off but still had it ready to deploy at last minutes notice. Fugoni opened the door to see Shiro puke up more blood. "Shiro what happened! And who is he?" Fugoni asked. Tohsaka walked up. "If it weren't for Saber and Shiro we would be dead they both over exerted themselves and we carried them back here." Tohsaka said. "Wait is this the mage you said you were meeting?" Fugoni asked. "Yes the threat was eliminated." Shiro said coldly. "Are you ok _big brother_?" Shiro heard someone ask. "Ilya what are you doing here?" Shiro asked. "Well what else I'm here to check on you after Berserker went rogue, and to help you end the holy grail war silly." Ilya said. "Ok." Shiro respond. "Wait ok? She tried to kill you and me!?" Tosaka said flustered. "How is she your sister?" Suko asked. "We had the same father but I was born fifteen years ago." The girl said. "My magic circuits keep my from ageing as fast as regular mages and humans." The girl explained. "Also I'm willing to bet _**he**_ only taught you strengthening magic." Ilya said with a cocky voice. "You are correct on all counts." Shiro said. "Oh brother." Tosaka said.

After a couple of hours, Shiro was healed and Saber could stand. Shiro's magic circuits were responsible for both of their recoveries. Shiro and Saber met in the dojo to do some training. Shiro pulled his blue blade and deployed it and Saber deployed his red blade. When Shiro attempted to strike Saber shouted: "Wide open!" Shiro was kicked and knocked down. Remember to keep your blade in front of or parallel with your face otherwise things like that will happen. Shiro groaned and got back up.

After a couple of hours of training Shiro walked out with more than a couple of bruises. However this would not stop Shiro from learning the art of swordsmanship. Shiro decided to call it a night. He entered his shed and picked up a light bulb. "Trace on." Shiro said. "Tracing core materials. Tracing atomic structure, tracing core components." Shiro chanted. "Strengthening core materials, increasing atomic density." Shiro said with sweat going down his head. Then the light bulb broke. "Ah man!" Shiro said with irritation. "What are you doing Shiro?" Tohsaka asked as she walked in. "Just practicing strengthening magic." Shiro replied. "I'm curious how does one train in the art of "Strengthening?" Tohsaka asked. "Well you see it isn't just about increasing somethings toughness it's also about increasing its effectiveness." Shiro said. For this rock it's about backing it denser for this well what was a light bulb it was about making it brighter." Shiro explained. Tohsaka was sitting uncomfortably close to Shiro. So Shiro moved over a little bit and attempted to strengthen the rock this time. As Shiro focused his mana through the object Shiro became distracted. The rock split in half. Shiro sighed. "That's about as close to success I have gotten." Shiro said. "The reason for that is that your magic circuits are degrading, do you want me to re-enforce them?" Tohsaka asked. "Sure." Shiro said. "The thing is is that you need to take your shirt off." Tohsaka said awkwardly. Shiro blushed. He took his shirt off and Tohsaka placed her hand on his shoulder. She chanted a magic reinforcing spell and a crest appeared on his shoulder. "That is your family crest." Tohsaka explained. It was a sword behind the world. Like it cut clean through it. "Thanks Tohsaka." Shiro said as he put his shirt back on. "Now try to reinforce something. Shiro pulled out the blade Saber gave him. He turned it on. "Trace on" Shiro said." Reinforcing key components, and reinforcing matter." Shiro said. The blue blade made of light got brighter and hotter. "Thank you so much Tohsaka." Shiro said. She blushed.

The next morning everyone woke up in a better mood. Ilya got her own room. But she decided to take a look around. When she walked into the shed she saw a summoning eclipse which is what brought saber here. She got an idea. The twelve year old girl with white hair and green eyes started the summoning ritual. It would take shear will power to summon another berserker. But she did it. She had summoned another servant. She summoned another Berserker. "This is wonderful." She said with her innocent childlike voice. But it was not the Berserker she was expecting. The Berserker she summoned was a woman in black armor and was very skinny, she also had a yellow visor. The women walked forward. "Who needs to be killed?" Berserker asked. "No one right now." Ilya replied. "I can wait." Berserker replied. (For the record yes the new Berserker is indeed a girl) Ilya decided to give the new Berserker a tour of the place. When she walked into the house Saber was preparing dinner and everyone else was playing "Go fish". Archer and Saber were the first to notice Berserker because they could sense the new servant. They were both in casual clothes. Archer was wearing a red t shirt and black jeans with black shoes and Saber had his usual "Alex" appearence. "Everyone this is Berserker." Ilya said. When everyone heard the name Berserker they greeted her. "It's good to meet another servant." Saber said. 'I'm Fugoni and this is Suko we are hosting the team that wants to end the holy grail wars." Fulgoni said. "Good to know." Berserker said. She took her helmet off. She had red hair and brown eyes and white skin like everyone else in the room. She had a gentle smile. "I'm willing to reveal my real name if anyone is interested." Berserker said. "So am I." archer said. "As am I." Saber repeated. Everyone gathered around the table and pulled up an extra seat for Berserker. Ilya hugged her brother's arm tightly who patted her head. She noticed his magic circuits were fixed but didn't say anything. "Well I guess before I start I think I should say that it's great to have a family that has your back in war." Berserker said. "Also we will all introduce ourselves and how we got dragged into this war." Fugoni added. "Alright my name is Alison Church I am a super soldier known as a freelancer I had friends and I am a clone of the real Alison Church. Despite all that I ended up being stabbed in the face and being turned into an AI while there is a copy of me out there that is an AI the real me died fifty years ago and I died twenty years ago. And since the well clone me died….until today I havn't seen any people." Alison said. She looked over at Saber who was sitting beside her. He sighed. "My real name is Darth Vader. I was brainwashed into conquering the galaxy for twenty years until I finally freed myself and killed the emperor but I died in the process." Vader said. Archer was next "My nick name is Robin hood since I didn't have a real name and I was an assassin that helped poor people free of charge." Robin said. It was Sukos turn. My name is Suko and when I found out about the war was when Shiro came home cut from head to toe in magical injuries." Suko said. Shiro rubbed his neck which is were the most extensive of the scars are. It would be Hugonis turn. "My story is the same as Sukos except I am the actual owner of this house and a teacher at Shiro's school." Fulgoni said. It would be Ilyas turn. "My name is Ilya Von Einzbern and I was an experiment to see if you could create a mage from a newborn baby. Daddy tried to take me away from the experiment, but he was caught and a magical seal will keep him from ever entering my home again." Ilya said sadly. It was Shiro's turn. My name is Shiro Emiya my real name is Shiro Einzbern. I was hidden from the world of magecraft because of what happened to Ilya here and all I was taught was strengthening magic. Lancer nearly killed me when I nearly summoned Saber or should I say Vader. I fight to end the Holy Grail wars." Shiro said. It was Tohsaka's turn. "My name is Tohsaka Rin and I was trained to be a participant in the wars since the age of five." Tohsaka said.

"Alison Why is the clone you here and not the original? No offence." Shiro asked. Alison smiled. "Because the original enjoyed killing too much I don't." Alison said. "Oh and call me Tex she continued. "Alright now that we are all introduced I think we have a name for our group." Shiro said. "And that would be?" Tex asked. "The heros of Justice" Shiro said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's get to work." Shiro said.

Chapter 4: a saber's end

The heros of justice were ready to end the holy grail war. This would be the end of a long and painful journey. "Let's split into groups." Robin said. Agreed and we better expand our ranks." Shiro pointed out. "Why hello little heros." A man in a leather jacket said behind them. "If you truly wish to end the holy grail wars you will half to kill me." The man said proudly. "My name is Gilgamesh and I am the vessel for the holy grail." Gilgamesh said. I'll met you in the center of the jungle there is a clearing there I will fight you in the order that you wish I will even fight all of you at once if you dare to." He said with a solemn tone. "We will meet tomorrow." Shiro said.

The next day the heroes gathered in the jungle. They had assembled to put an end the threat to humanity. "I'll go first." Robin said with an obviously fake confidence. Archer pulled out twin blades. Saber stepped in the way and shot a glare through his mask to back off. Sabber removed his helmet and dropped it into the ground. His true appearance was revealed. He had extremely pale skin and yellow eyes. The third degree burn that was noticed before encased half of his face. "This ends here tyrant." Vader said. "Your one to talk Vader." Gilgamesh said with a visual smirk on his face.

The two warriors engaged in battle. It was fierce. One moment Vader's black and red swords were in one place the next they were somewhere else. The shockwaves could be felt and civilians started to take notice to the battle. Before long reporters were broadcasting the battle. Shiro all looked nervously at the contest ends praying that Vader would win. Then the unexpected happens to Shiro. Tohsaka started to hug Shiro's arm tightly as if she was terrified. Shiro was terrified himself. After that the battle was over or so it seemed. Gilgamesh held Vader's back. Then vader deactivated his black sword and reactivated once it was pointed at his stomach. THe blade went through Vader and Gilgamesh and the battle was over. Vader used a telepathic link. "Don't mess things up with that girl Shiro." Vader said telepathically. Vader then cut off his link to Shiro and his ability to drain mana from him. Gilgamesh died and Vader disappeared in red and blue smoke smiling at Shiro. With Sabers helmet the hero's walked off into the distance. This was the end of the Holy Grail wars or so he the heros of justice thought.

THE END OF SEGMENT 1


End file.
